The Heart of a Demon
by leyonne
Summary: i suck at summaries, just an fyi, But i do not own anything Inuyasha except the OC's. "I fell, in the well!" "The one were we found you?" "Yes! now take me back! i have to go home!" "Why?" "That is not any of your business Sesshomaru." Rated T because I'm Paranoid. and for those confused, it's OCXSessy.
1. Chapter 1

Today, a trip to the Higurashi shrine.

Great, a day listening to that old man go on about the history of every object in sight.

I sighed. but no one noticed, my grandparents, and caretakers, were quite taken with what the old man had to say.

"Che." came a little squeak from off to my left.

I ran after the sound, hoping to find the source.

"Che." right now.

I turned, and eventually came to an old well shrine.

"Che." the creature was inside the shrine.

I did a quick look around to see that, i was indeed alone. then entered the shrine.

"Che." the creature was apparently down the stairs, near the well.

i climbed down the narrow staircase, and walked up to the well.

"Che."

"In the well?"

I hoisted my petite, apparently, pixie figure over the wells opening, standing on the sides.

"Che."

"Hello?" i called in to the well.

"Che."

then my foot slipped, and i fell into the well.

I gasped at my sudden descent into the well. And on the way down i hit my head.

….

I awoke to find the well was rather well lit. And a butterfly was settled on the back of my right hand.

But my left side, the side i was currently laying on, hurt, a lot.

So, to examine my wound i shooed away the butterfly, and pulled up my shirt, revealing a bloody mess. and the blood was not stopping it's flow.

i ripped off the bottom of my shirt and used it as bandages and then turned to finding a way out of the well.

There were vines hanging down the sides, must have been the reason i slipped, and the way i'm getting out of this death trap.

once outside i collapsed next to the well.

I also noticed the well shrine was gone.

I knew i needed to get my wound tended to. i also knew moving around would make the wound worse, plus, I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE I AM!

"Hello!" I shouted, "Grandma? Grandpa? Hey guys! not funny! what did you do with the shrine?"

i was close to tears.

Here i was, a 18 year old nervous wreck, now having climbed out of a well, to find the buildings gone, And now, I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF A FOREST!

"Me lord?" a little girls voice reached me, "Where are you going?"

Her voice came from behind me, and on the other side of the well.

I spun around and barely peeked over the side of the well.

After a minute, a man clad in a white kimono, walked out passed the tree line. then looked directly at me.

His hair was long and silver, his eyes like liquid gold, and tattoos pointing at his mouth, the tattoo's were on his cheeks.

he was quite beautiful, though i'd never say it to him.

Then a girl came bursting out of the tree line.

She couldn't have been more that 10 or 12 years old. dark hair and eyes, but mostly, SHE WAS SO CUTE!

"Oh!" she said once she saw me, for the most part.

"Rin!" a shrill, but definitely male, voice yelled, "Don't go running off! You know that Lord Sesshomaru doesn't always want to come to your rescue, and you know he's not always gonna be able to." then a, Imp? ran out of the tree's to stand next to the girl, he was even shorter than her.

I tried to duck lower, and still keep an eye on the trio.

At my movement, the imp noticed me, "Hey girl!" he yelled.

I flinched, temporarily pulling away from the well, aggravating my wound, a sharp pain was in turn caused, and i winced at the pain.

The imp didn't seem to notice, "Stand and bow when approached by the mighty Lord Sesshomaru!"

I looked at the trio in worry, confusion, and fear.

Where the hell am i? What wacky alternate universe have i landed myself into?

I tried to stand, my legs threatened to give out at any second, so i used the well as a form of balance, then i bowed towards the group. as i did so, my legs gave way, and i fell to the ground in a heap.

The blood now not stopped by the messy and removed bandages.

I sat up to try to re-bandage the wound.

The girl, Rin, ran over and saw the bloody mess that was my side, and the bandage. At the sight of it, her eyes widened temporarily, then her face became serious as she faced her companions, "Master Jaken! She's hurt! Leave her alone! Uh? Lord Sesshomaru?"

The man had walked towards us when she was talking.

I looked up at him as he approached. Now able to see his face clearly, i found he was young, he didn't look that much older than myself.

I could see Rin's face brighten out of the corner of my eye, "Can we take her with us? Please Lord Sesshomaru?"

"No way!" The imp, Jaken shouted, "We already have one annoying human girl! we don't need another!"

"Jaken," the man, Sesshomaru, suddenly said.

The imp jumped, "Ah, ye, yes me lord?"

"Be quiet."

"Yes my lord." the imp said sadly.

Sesshomaru had never taken his eyes off me, not even while talking to the imp. It almost looked like he was assessing me.

then he turned back towards the trees, "Ah Uhn."

Then a dragon emerged from the trees, and walked over to us.

I honestly couldn't help but stare at the creature, and Sesshomaru didn't seem surprised at my reaction.

Rin tried to get me to stand, but my legs were numb, and so, i couldn't move.

So the dragon helped me to stand. practically picking me up by my arms with its large heads, and letting me sit directly between them.

Rin hopped on to the beast behind me, and tapped me on the shoulder, "What your name?"

I turned slightly, my wound aching as i did, "Yui, Yui Tashida."

She smiled, "I'm Rin, and this is Ah Uhn," she said patting the dragons side, "And the grouch who yelled at you is Jaken."

"That's Master Jaken." the imp grumbled loudly.

Rin ignored him, and pointed to the man walking ahead of us, "And that's Lord Sesshomaru."

I looked over at the man, he was looked over his shoulder when Rin said his name. I bowed my head, "Hello, and thank you. I don't know what i would have done if you three hadn't come along."

He nodded his acknowledgement of my words.

I could tell he didn't say much, or smile. But with the adrenaline running through my veins from the fall into the well, and discovery of how serious my wound was. I have yet to discover how much i was in serious trouble.

Man was i in for a rude reckoning when i got home. If i got home.

My head started to spin, so i leaned on one of the dragon, Ah Uhns, necks/shoulders, and slowly, i fell asleep.

….

I awoke to the smell of food, and water flowing down my throat.

I choked temporarily as my memory's faded in to recognition, i grabbed the cup and pushed it away so i could cough, without water going up my nose. "Give me a second," i choked out.

Rin was holding the, really anteak looking canteen.

I sat up. a sharp pain flying threw my side, "Ah," i gasped, and looked down to my wound.

There were new bandages, and i could tell the wound had been cleaned.

"Your wounds pretty bad, but none of your vital organs were harmed, just a few broken ribs, and muscle damage. But it all should heal quickly."

Even though she was serious, SHE WAS SO CUTE!

I gave her a small smile then looked around the clearing we were apparently camped out in. In it, i saw Ah-uhn asleep a few feet away from me, Jaken looked like he was asleep near the fire, with a few fish being cooked over it, and Sesshomaru was nowhere in sight.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where'd the guy who calls himself Sesshomaru go?" I asked Rin. "I don't know. I woke up here too." Rin said looking around, curious herself. Jaken opened his eyes and glared at us. "Be quiet you two. There are a great deal of demons nearby. Do you want them to eat you?" I glared at the Imp. "I'm pretty sure Sesshomaru wouldn't want Rin to be hurt. And I am sure you know that." Jaken grumble something unheard by Rin. Which is probably a good thing. It was several more minutes before Sesshomaru returned. By then, Rin, Ah-uhn and I were seated around the fire. The fish given to us eaten. I had a second fish that I was splitting with Ah-uhn. I'm sure that if my family saw me now they'd be curious as to why I wasn't freaking out about the fact I was eating with an imp, and a dragon. (Well, I was, just not out loud. My mind was a mess.) I looked at the man who helped me and smiled. "Thanks for helping me out back there. I don't know what i would have done if you guys hadn't come along." He didn't respond to my voice, just turned to Rin and Jaken. Checked on them. Didn't bother with me. I took offense. That was a given. But it was also probably understandable. He knew them. I was new and foreign to him. So at his lack of response, I turned back to sharing a fish with ah-uhn. Whom was more than happy to acknowledge me. That night I slept leaning against ah-uhn. Rin curled up next to me. I didn't actually sleep though. I stayed up most of the night. Dozing off every now and then. I never slept well unless I knew I was safe where I slept. Even if it was only my subconscious that knew, I wouldn't be able to sleep. I also knew there was a hot spring nearby. I'd heard Jaken talking about it earlier. So at dawn I went to the spring and got washed up. But just as I was leaving the water to get dried off, something grabbed my leg, and pulled me back into the water. I gasped before my head went under, sucking in a very deep breath. Under the water I was greeted by a very, and I mean very, large serpent. It's tail wrapped around my left ankle. I gaped, making sure I kept my mouth closed. "Who dares bath in my spring!" The creature hissed. I waved. Keep calm Yui. Keep calm and you might get out of this alive. The creature squinted it's eyes at me. "And who are you?" I pointed to my mouth, my cheeks bulged from the air I was trying to keep in my lungs. The creature sighed then allowed me to return to the surface. I gasped as soon as my head broke the surface. "Answer my question." the creature hissed. "Yui." I said, barely past the, need air, deal. "Yui?" his eyes went wide, confused? "Yeah. Yui." "Interesting name. Now, why are you bathing in my water?" "Only water I knew of in the area." I said, glaring at the beast, that still held my ankle. "Would you mind letting me go? I would like to get some clothes on."What the hell am I doing! I should be freaking out! He squinted his eyes again. But nodded, releasing me. Allowing me to quickly swim to shore, and get dressed. I then stood on the water's edge. "Any thing else you need? Or can I go and join the group I'm with?" "Just one thing first." he hissed, then lowered his head and bit my abdomen. "Ow!" The serpent just returned to the water's depths. I shook my head in annoyance. "Does no one care that I just want to go home?!" I grumbled as I headed back towards the clearing, where I could hear Rin calling my name in worry. I quieted her, that way she didn't aggravate Jaken by waking him. Sesshomaru was already up though. He just watched me, his emotions hidden by a mask of anger and annoyance. I know it's a mask because his eyes told another story. But I didn't draw attention to him. There'd be no point. Rin asked where I'd gone. I told her I'd gone to stretch my legs. Sesshomaru left at some point during my conversation with Rin. Because after it I turned to apologize to him for worrying Rin. But he was gone. And he didn't return for several hours. I'd have questioned it, but his look of frustration kept my words caught in my throat. So the evening just progressed normally, with the exception of the occasional glares from Sesshomaru. At least, they seemed like glares, his eyes hooded slightly, him looking at me threw his eyelashes as I walked by. 


	3. Chapter 3

I slept curled up next to ah-uhn, Rin next to me. The night was quiet. But the day, not so much. We moved camp the next day, and only set up camp at almost sundown. We camped in a beautiful wild flower filled clearing. We'd found it earlier in the day, Sesshomaru left us there. Rin decided to put the flowers in ah-uhns hair. Apparently, I dozed off at some point, cause I woke up with flowers in my hair. And a flower crown on Jaken's head. Him knocked out on the ground. He'd obviously fallen and hit his head, Rin apparently took at advantage of the opportunity, and made Jaken "pretty". He will object very highly, and loudly, when he wakes up. My opinion, Let him think there is nothing on the top of his head. Evil giggles. When Rin tried to put more flowers on me, I decided now was as good a time as any to go for a walk. So I went in to the woods and followed a really old forest trail. CRASH! CRASH! "huh?" I gasped, looking towards the sound. It being ridiculously close. CRASH! CRASH! It was getting closer. I began to slowly retreat behind some trees. But then one tree fell to my right, and another to my left. They came from the other side of the trail. And I heard the sound of a quiet animals growl. I froze, not breathing. Not moving. Maybe it won't notice my presence. Just as it was, supposedly leaving, a tentacle wrapped itself around my right ankle, and pulled me out into the open. In front of a weird creature. It looked like a large meat blob with tentacles extending from it. I stifled a gasp. The blob chuckled. "Oh look, a human girl. And what a yummy meal she would make." I felt my eyes go wide. His meal! Ah crap! The thing just burst out laughing. I didn't move or make a sound. All that was going threw my head was, Crap! The creature was just about to put me in his mouth to eat me, when I suddenly hit the ground, the tentacle severed, and a large snake standing in front of me. Uh, what? The blob just stared at me, and the creature confused before howling in rage, and attacking the snake. I knew Sesshomaru would have heard the beast's aggravated holler, and would be on his way. But at the moment, I couldn't move, and weren't really thinking anyway. In other words, at this particular moment, I DON'T CARE! The snake finished the tentacle blob quickly. Then turned to me, and helped me stand. "Are you alright?" It asked. I nodded. Totally confused, and shocked. "Did it hurt you?" I shook my head. "Good." It said, before bowing, and leaving. I just stood there staring at the blob, and unable to move. I didn't even acknowledge Sesshomaru when he arrived. He didn't even acknowledge me at first. Just focussed on the carcass. He examined the attack marks and the path the snake had taken. He took his time to, then he turned to me. I hadn't moved at all, my eyes still focused on the thing that had tried to eat me. "Yui." he said calmly, standing in front of me. "Yui, Lets get back." His words Didn't register in my mind, so I didn't respond. "Yui!" He said sternly. I looked up at him. "Yes?" "Lets get back. Rin will be worried." His voice calm again. I nodded, then followed him from the forest back to the others. Rin was concerned, she'd heard the howl of rage. And Jaken was curious as to why I walked back with Sesshomaru. But I still don't care. I sat next to Ah-uhn, and tried to relax. It didn't work. My nerves were shot. And my adrenaline was still raging through my veins. So, in other words. I'm not able to sit still. Rin watched me in growing concern. Jaken watched me in growing annoyance. Sesshomaru, no clue. He's pretty good at hiding his emotions. … Several weeks passed since the incident with the snake that saved my life. I of course am still trying to make sense of it. No luck though. I still don't get along with Jaken. He's still really annoying. Rin is my best friend, next to ah-uhn. and Sesshomaru, well, I still don't really know what to do about him. Let alone a way to converse with him! Currently, we are not far from a demon town. And we're camped out in a clearing on private property belonging to Sesshomaru. Whom is talking to the man who "controls" the town. I'm camped with Jaken and Rin. Rin is picking the rare flowers. Jaken complaining about my lack of energy. Me collapsed next to ah-uhn, whom is making Jaken shut-up. I'm currently looking up to the sky, watching the clouds roll-on by. Some of which looking like rain clouds. It was several hours before Sesshomaru returned. My gaze having never left the sky. And he looked at me, looking me up and down. "How long have you been traveling with us?" I faced him, then looked at the sky in recollection, "Um, I think almost a month. Why?" "I see, then there's no avoiding it, I should have done it sooner, but business." I looked at him. Puzzlement on my face. "I will not have those I travel with in rags. I'll take you to get some new clothes." ~ (ignore) I raised an eyebrow, "Where? And why?" "There is a human town nearby. I'll take you there to get some new clothes. Why?" he shrugged. I squinted my eyes at him in suspicion. "Alrighty then." I said, relaxing and shrugging. Then smiled, "New clothes!" I shouted throwing my hands up into the air. Sesshomaru just shrugged at my enthusiasm. If you can even call it a shrug. Rin joined in my enthusiasm. Jaken grumbled. Several hours later we were in the town, me in a outfit store and them trying to get me to cooperate. "Miss, stop moving." one of the woman said in slight annoyance. "Gah! I can take my own clothes off thank you!" I yelled. "Miss, please, stand still." the main seamstress asked. "Ugh." I groaned. Stoping my struggle. "Just give me my clothes back. That's all I have to say about the outfit." I was not at all pleased. The seamstress smiled, "Of course miss." It was another half hour before they were doing the finishing touches on my outfit. When I heard Sesshomaru start yelling, "Aren't you done with her yet! I have places to go!" "Yes sir, we're just doing some minor touches to the outfit." The seamstress mused. Sesshomaru grunted. I sighed then stepped out of the changing room. The outfit the had put me in was a deep red kimono with a deep lavender under cover. the design was a lovely white roses with blue at the base of the petals. My hair done up in a loose updo. The hair on the sides of my head loosely twisted up in to the braided bun. My hair had been put up in a braid then a bun, the loose strands tucked up in to it. I saw Sesshomaru's eyes widen, but only for a split second. But I'd seen his reaction, and I could feel the heat of blush start to touch my cheeks. So I bent my head to try and hide it. "Sesshomaru, if you don't like it, they are probably more than willing to do some changes." I muttered, but I know he heard me. He shook his head. "Come on Yui. lets go." I lifted my head and followed him. or, I should say I walked at his right hand. He didn't seem to care that I walked next to him, and didn't bring up my outfit again. But Rin completely adored it. "Yui! you look beautiful! right ah-uhn?" The dragon nodded and nudged my side with a small whine. I giggled and smiled, "Yeah, I missed you too Ah-uhn." Jaken grumbled something incoherent. "What was that imp?" I growled. He jumped, not realizing I heard him. "N, n, nothing. What makes you think I said something." "You, gah!" I yelled throwing my hands in the air. Totally startling Rin and making Jaken jump a little. "I give up!" Then I flopped down to lean against Ah-uhn, and covered my eyes with my arm. "Well that was very dramatic." Sesshomaru's voice said, mildly amused. "Glad I amuse you." I practically growled at him. "Just don't get that dress to dirty. I don't want to go back and get you a new one just yet." Sesshomaru said with mild finality. His tone getting me to sit up and glare at him. "Don't care. I do what I want. And there ain't nothin' you can do about it." "Actually I can. I'm a demon, and you're a human." he said coldly. "Yeah! So watch your tone girl!" Jaken yelled. "Shut up imp." I growled, rather loudly. Ah- uhn adding a heated glare to my voice. "Eep." Jaken squeaked, jumping behind Sesshomaru. I returned my glare to Sesshomaru. "And you. That attitude won't get you much, except fear and hate." "What more could a demon of my stature ask for." It wasn't a question. He'd wanted to end the conversation. But I wanted to leave him with something to think about. "You could have love. Acceptance, someone to look to for council. Someone you could feel comfortable talking to." Then I got up and left. Ah-uhn tried to follow me. But I motioned for him to stay, and departed before anyone could say something to get my attention away from the distance I needed. I walked for awhile before I realized something, I had no idea where I was! Or which way to get back to the others. "Well this sucks!" I shouted throwing my arms in the air. "Ssstop ssshouting misssss." Something hissed at me. I spun about, trying to see the owner of the voice. But I couldn't, It was too dark in the tree's. "Wh, who's there?" I questioned. Then the snake who'd saved my life several weeks ago stepped out of the shadows. "I know you!" I said matter of factly. "Thanks for helping me back there. I thought that thing was gonna eat me." "It would have." The snake said matter of factly. "Anyway, thanks for that. But, why? Why did you help me?" The snake didn't speak. Just stared at me. "You'll find out, sssoon enough." Then he left. And I stood alone with in the border of the trees. …. I was still musing over what the snake had said earlier. I'd find out soon enough. What the hell does that mean? Suddenly Sesshomaru walked over to where I'd been thinking, off out of the light of the fire, and sat down next to me. His actions were confusing. "Is there something I can do for you Sesshomaru?" I asked, my gaze fixed on the darkened sky He glanced at me, then mimicked my position. "Nope." Emotionless bastard! "Then why are you over here? I'm curious. You never acknowledged me before. Why start now," "Why did you mean, earlier, when you said I could have someone I could feel comfortable talking to?" I turned my head to face him. He was Staring, Face blank, at the sky. "I meant someone you could feel comfortable opening up to, someone you could show the real you. That's what." I didn't drop my guard, he'd probably say something that'll make me want to slap him. He turned his head to face me. His eyes gentle, and a little sad. "Why do you care? Why do you care if someone cares what I feel?" Is he, is he really this alone? "If I said something to upset you," "No, takes more than that to upset me." he said turning away. I glared at him. "Will you get over yourself!" I burst. Gaining his attention. "Everyone needs someone! Even a demon! It doesn't matter his status! Just weather he has any damn emotion! And, with you! I seriously Doubt you have any." I got up and walked away. Damnnit! He's such a fucking Idiot! I didn't get very far, cause he appeared in front of me, anger on his face, "You think I have no emotion! You stupid girl!" That's it! I'm gonna let him have it! "Yes! I don't think you have any emotions! I think that you surround yourself with those who do so that you look like someone who's level headed! When really you're an unfeeling Bastard with some serious ego issues!" I hadn't stopped walking, sure, I'd probably faltered after his appearing act. But I never stopped walking. Now I was in his face, and yelling at him. He just stared down at me, Mild rage building in his eyes. Everything In my boy was telling me to walk away, and apologize. But there was no way in hell, that that, was going to happen! "And to top it off! You only acknowledge me when Rin is freaking out cause I'm either no where to be found! Or I went for a walk and she heard something scary! I'll admit, you playing hero! That's fucking messed up! I understand you doing it for Rin, but you were no where near the campsite when that thing attacked me. So, why it is you tried to help me, I'm at a loss! then there's the fact that you," Then he got me to be quiet, By placing a quick kiss on the corner of my mouth. WHAT THAT HELL! My mind screamed over and over. before finally, I voiced my confusion. "What, what was that for?"My voice barely a whisper. He didn't respond. All he did, was turn and walk away. leaving me flustered, and totally confused. …. Several weeks passed after that awkward moment. And I'd made sure, we were never totally alone again. And he didn't make it all that difficult either. But like always, I did need space. So I'd go for a walk every now and again. Currently, we were camped out near a hot spring. So, I was over cleaning up. Then I'd soak for a few minutes. At least, that's what I'd originally planned. 'Till I heard someone approaching the spring. "Oh come on Sango. It's not like that." A woman's voice said, "You know he's only got eyes for you. He just can't help being a lech." "I know that Kagome, It's Just, grr, he makes me so angry!"Another woman shouted. I ducked into a shadow of the spring. And watched as two women approached the spring. And I dunked under, hoping they'd go away. That is, till I felt the water ripple, realizing, they'd just climbed into the spring! I sat up and leaned against the rock behind me. They were on the other side, just relaxing. Eh, what the hell, I'll talk to them. "You know," I spoke up, making them both jump. "Most people like to bathe alone. But you two are quite different. Plus, one of you wearing a High school uniform tells me, that you're not from around here." "You recognised my clothes?" One of the girls asked. I looked right at her. "Of course. I go to the same school. Only I'm about to graduate, well, I would have, If I wasn't here." The two women looked at each other then back at me. "How'd you get here?" The other girl asked. I fell in a well. But They'd probably think I was crazy, so, I'll go with something different. "I walked threw a waterfall. And I came out a few minutes later, and stuff was different. Plus, I'd somehow got a large gash in my side. How that happened, I have no idea." I shrugged, trying to pass off as casual. "To be honest, It felt like I'd Just been thrown into a history textbook. It was rather odd, but I adjusted quickly." By god I hope I sound nonchalant. I prayed. They just smiled. "Cool. Hey, you want to travel with us?" "Nah, already traveling with someone. But thanks anyway. By the way, what are your names?" "I'm Kagome."The one with the school uniform said. "And I'm Sango." said the other girl. I smiled, "Nice to meet you. I'm Yui." Kagome Gaped. "Yui Ichigaya?" I blinked. "Yeah." I said slowly. "Oh my,"She beemed. "You are like, the most popular girl in school!" I backed into the rock, hurting my back. Crap! She's one of those popular sympathisers. 


	4. Update

Hey everyone! Leyonne here.

Sorry for not having updated in awhile. But you saw my latest post. I've had writers block. I'm slowly working through it.

TT-TT I'm sorry for the wait on that chapter though. Please forgive me!

I'll try to start getting chapters out again though.

And if anyone has other questions about the story, or wanna make a request for it. Message me, I'll read it and answer your message appropriately.


	5. Chapter 4

p id="docs-internal-guid-01fb2415-60bb-33ee-5650-2e7fbd5f735f" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Kagome seemed to droop. "Oh, okay. See ya around." Sango waved goodbye, as I got out of the water. I ducked behind a tree to get dressed. Then I bailed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Back at camp, Rin had collected fish that were now cooking over a fire. Jaken looked passed out sitting next to it, and Sesshomaru was gone. As per usual. So I wasn't surprised. But then he returned minus the armor chest plate he wore over his kimono, and a cut on his cheek./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"I would have asked if he was alright, but Rin beat me to the punch. "Me lord! Are you alright?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Rin! Of course he's alright! He is a demon after all." Jaken yelled. I glared at the Imp out of the corner of my eyes. Ah-uhn growled. Jaken acknowledged our annoyance at him. But didn't flinch. His high pitched voice was annoying enough as it was, But I'd had a pounding headache for several days, and that high pitched squeak he called a voice, really didn't help. I closed my eyes, before I reached up and rubbed my temples with a sigh of annoyance. /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Man this sucked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""You alright?" Rin asked, she had at some point gotten right up in my face./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"I backed up a little and blinked in surprise. "Uh, yeah. Why?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""You don't look so good." she said as she tipped her head to the side in curiosity./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"I chuckled. "Don't worry about me Rin. I am quite good at taking care of myself." She was still worried, it was obvious. But she gave me some space. Jaken sat of to the side, grumbling about how odd I was. But Ah-uhn shut him up quickly. It was later that night that Sesshomaru spoke up, drawing me from my half conscious state to look at him in annoyance. "Sorry, you say something?" I growled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""I said, you've an amazing connection with Ah-uhn. I tried to walk closer, but he looked like he'd try to kill me if I did."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"I stifled a chuckle, struggling to maintain my composure. "And your point remains unseen. I'll admit, I've always had a slight affinity with anything reptilian in descendent. Snakes, lizards, and apparently dragons." I said, my voice surprisingly calm./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Sesshomaru managed a chuckle, though it sounded forced. "You really don't like me right now." he didn't speak it like a question. But I nodded anyway. Something flashed in his eyes, then he walked over to a tree. Where he turned around and sat./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Is that it? Wake me up, make unspoken accusations, then go back to your own purch? What the hell Sesshomaru."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Been there. Done that."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"I glared at him, my mouth in an annoyed pout. /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"He acts like a highschool boy!/spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" "You're really immature, you know that?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"I saw his mouth twitch into a frown./span/p 


End file.
